A Book of Drabbles
by MockeyRock93
Summary: A book of Drabbles contaning many animes.
1. Stuck A Kiba Drabble

_Idea thought of: August 16, 2008_

_Drabble started: August 19, 2008_

_Drabble finished: August 19, 2008_

**Stuck (A Kiba Drabble)**

**DISCLAIMER I don't own naruto or you or any of its characters just this plot and the made up stuff!**

_Stupid school… Why must we attend every year?_

The teacher called out for the small class to stand at the front. Looking at his desk I noticed his name was actually Mr. Iruka; or Iruka-sensei. I frowned. I had heard rumors that he yelled. A lot.

Thankfully, I had Uzumaki in my class this year. So the attention would be off me and on him. This year, we had all been separated into two classes. Better know as the smart class, them, and the dumb class, us.

"(l/n)" I looked with bored eyes at the tanned man, he was pointing at a seat. With an over dramatic sigh I walked at the pace of a snail to my seat before slumping down into it.

Some of the other student's chuckled at my display knowing they would get a kick out of me this year. That's who I was, the 'drama queen'. I smirked internally and left to the land of ice cream in my head.

I was brought back by the scratching of a plastic chair being pulled back next to me. I looked at the brown haired boy. "Yo…?" he smiled. "Inuzuka Kiba."

I smiled, _Yay; cutie! _"What no Haruno?" he smirked, I swooned in my cold, red seat. "Yeah, no Hyuuga either. Guess you're stuck with me…"

I smiled cheekily "Maybe I like being stuck."


	2. Books and Counters Shikamaru Drabble

_Idea thought of: Mid-July, 2008_

_Drabble started: August 19, 2008_

_Drabble finished: August 19, 2008_

**Books and Counters (Shikamaru Drabble)**

**Dedicated to: Cat.ninja.assassin**

**DISCLAIMER I don't own naruto or you or any of its characters just this plot and the made up stuff!**

"Stupid book! Where is it?" I yelled angrily at the air as I crawled around the science lab looking for my science book. _God I hate science!_

"Ow!" I yelped as I suddenly sat up, resulting with me hitting my head with the bottom of the booth I was currently under. I heard shuffling of feet as the glass door closed.

_What the? School ended two hours ago! Why is anyone here? _"Hey" I spun my head quickly to look at the pineapple haired boy from my, you guessed it, science class.

"What are you doing under a desk?" I smiled, embarrassed and crawled out. "Looking for a science book." He blinked at me and shook his head "Troublesome woman, waking me up from my nap" he was cut of by my happy scream.

"My book!" he looked behind him to see the heavy, purple book on the counter. "Whatever" without looking he threw it at me. "Ow!" he turned back from his walk out the door. I held up a slender finger to his face.

"You gave me a paper cut!" he blinked at the finger, then at my mad (e/c) eyes. "Whatever" he shrugged and proceeded to walk away from me. "Hey!" again he turned around stubbornly. "Kiss it better"

This time he didn't blink, just stared "I'm not kissing your finger!" he stated, I was stubborn. "Yes you are!" "No I'm not!" I grinded my teeth and looked straight into his now awake brown eyes. "Kiss it!" I shoved my finger in his face.

"Fine!" he kissed it and I blushed realizing what we had just been fighting about. "Stubborn short girls" he murmured under his breath. I blushed noticing how close we were standing now.

I looked up at his face then at his lips, noticing some blood on there. "Um, Shika? You have blood on your lips…" he looked at his reflection on the door then at me. "Kiss it" I swear my body wasn't receiving blood from how much was in my face right then.

"Wh-what?" "You heard me. You got blood on me, kiss it better." I gulped nervously "But it's only some blood from my finger, there's nothing wrong with your lips." He shrugged and closed the space between us even further with a step in my direction. I responded by taking a step back, making me hit another counter.

"So? It's the same thing." I shook my head as he closed the space between us again. "No its not!" he frowned slightly at me "Kiss it" I gulped and figured out there was no way out of this, shaking I reached up on my tippy toes.

One kiss "Stubborn" Two kisses "Genius" three kisses "Boys" I found my eyes closing after each word and soon I felt strong arms around my waist bring me to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he trailed down his hands to the back of my thighs and helped me jump on the counter behind me.

I put one leg on either side of him without breaking the kiss for several minutes. Finally, in need of air, our lips broke apart and he moved to my neck. I heard some mumbling from down the hallway.

"Do you hear something?" Shikamaru left my neck long enough to put his ear towards the outside hallway and the clearly growing voices. "Shit!" He pulled away from me and started straighten himself out, I mimicked and jumped off the counter.

We exchanged a nervous glance as the principals face was shown in front of the door. She opened it quickly and stepped inside; along with her assistant and a couple other teachers. "What's going on here?"

I looked at Shika, then back at the group. "Uh, we were studying?"


	3. Scars Kisame Drabble

_Idea thought of: August 19 ,2008_

_Drabble Started: August 19, 2008_

_Drabble Finished: August 19, 2008_

**Scars (Kisame Drabble)**

**DISCLAIMER I don't own naruto or you or any of its characters just this plot and the made up stuff!**

"Stupid" I heard someone mutter from Kisame's room. Which more-than-likely meant it was Kisame. Why anyone else would be in his room I had no idea.

"Kisame-kun?" my cheeks flared red as I stepped into the doorway to find Kisame shirtless. "Ah, (F/n)-chan!" he threw on a random shirt without looking at it. He put it on backwards.

His head was sticking out awkwardly through a sleeve. I chuckled at the sight and shuffled into the room. "Here let me help you…" my (e/c) eyes fixed themselves on the series of scars that ran along Kisame's torso and back.

He hurriedly put in his shirt right. "It's not polite to stare. I already know they, and I, are hideous." I blushed and turned my face away as he growled out the words.

"They're not hideous; and neither are you" I whispered, unable to meet his piercing gaze. I looked at his blue hand and flinched when I saw it move up to my face. He sighed heavily and returned his arm to his side.

"You're afraid of me. Am I that bad?" I could swear his small; black eyes were shining with unshed tears. "No! You're beautiful! You're my best friend!"

I wrapped my arms around his waist and brought him to me in a hug. He slowly returned it. "Thank you" he whispered into my short, (h/c) hair.

"Kisame?" I whispered "Hm?" I moved away from him slightly so that I could look up at his smiling eyes. "Can I kiss you?" His mouth hung agape and everything, from his shocked expressing to his tense body in my arms, yelled surprised.

"Wh-why would you want to do that?" I smiled kindly "Because you're beautiful. You're scars" I traced their bumps across his chest through his shirt "their something you should be proud of. They're the scars you got from your fights, from your strength, they represent your past."

I brought my hands under his shirt and traced along the biggest one in the middle of his chest. "The ones you received for protecting your friends." A tear escaped my eyes as I remembered the history behind this one scar. It was from the day he saved me, the day I fell in love.

"(F/n)…" I looked up at his eyes "I love you" I nodded and shed tears of happiness "I love you more" I kidded. He laughed his booming laugh which made my heart swell with happiness and crashed his blue lips onto my pale pink ones. "You're beautiful" I murmured against his lips "Never forget that…"


	4. Fetch Kankurou Drabble

_Idea thought of: August 24, 2008_

_Drabble Started: August 26, 2008_

_Drabbled Finished: August 26, 2008_

**_Fetch (Kankurou Drabble)_**

**DISCLAIMER I don't own naruto or you or any of its characters just this plot and the made up stuff!**

Bark! Bark! I laugh as I throw the plastic, red freebie again and watch my dog, Hery, run after it. The sun sparkles of her golden coat as I yell "Fetch girl! Fetch!" I let out a whoop as she catches it in her mouth and runs over to me.

"Good girl" I coo and feed her a treat from my back pocket. She eats it up hungrily and I laugh, it's her fifth one. I kiss the top of her head and shake her brow laughing freely.

"What do I get if I fetch?" I turned around, expecting the Konoha dog boy. "And here I thought Kiba was the dog." I smirked at the puppet master behind me, he smiled widely. "Not much of a dog; but I do want my treat."

I raised a red eyebrow and continued my shameless flirting "But you haven't done anything…" his smile turned to a smirk and I looked into my azure eyes to find amusement.

"Really?" his voice is husky. I nod, unsure, and find myself pushed up against him in a matter of seconds, our chest mashing together. "Maybe I should change that." The rest is all under the sun. (Or in his room.)


	5. Pancakes Random Drabble

_Idea thought of: August 29, 2008_

_Drabble Started: August 30, 2008_

_Dabble Finished: August 30, 2008_

_**Pancakes (Random Drabble)**_

**Disclaimer: This drabble is based on my friends. I don't own them; just this plot. All names have been changed.**

The frosty wind bit into the faces of the three lonely travelers; brining unshed tears to their eyes. Their hopes sparkled as a wooden house was seen in the distance. "Fire!" they al yelled harmonically, and broke into a sprint. Throwing open the door they all stomped into the small threshold.

"I smell pancakes!" came the hoarse voice of Uva "I smell milk!" yelled Borat. "How do you smell milk?" Borat shrugged off the confused look Mickey was giving him.

"You guys are late…" a stern voice spoke. All three boys froze like a deer caught in the headlights. A brown haired sixteen year-old stood at the entrance to the small, comfy kitchen. He wore a pink, flowered apron.

"Sor-" Borat's apology was caught off with a wave of a large wooden spoon wielded by the browned haired boy. "Don't you sorry me! Breakfast is at ten o'clock sharp! Do you three know what time it is?!" His neck muscles bulged to prove his anger.

"Ten o'one?" joked Uva. Joey glared at the short hired boy. "No pancakes for you." They all exchanged a devilish look and approached the boy slowly.

"This pancakes are great!" squealed Mickey "You really out did yourself this time Joey!" agreed Borat. Joey strained against the ropes tying him to the wooden kitchen chair.


	6. I can help Kakashi Drabble

_Idea thought of: August 18, 2008_

_Drabble Started: August 31, 2008_

_Drabble Finished: August 31, 2008_

**_"I can help…" (Kakashi Drabble)_**

**DISCLAIMER I don't own naruto or you or any of its characters just this plot and the made up stuff!**

**Dedicated to: brush-on-silk**

"His so… protective!" my friend raises a lone, silver brow at me and I point to the bushes. They rustle a bit and re-calm. "Why don't you brake up with him?" he says in his usual stoic voice.

"Because" I stress out the word "He's the type of guy that'll become a stalker; if he hasn't become one already." I look worriedly at the bush again.

"So what are you gonna do?" his eye never drifts from his book as he talks. I shrug a confident yet devilish smile takes over my face. "Get him to brake up with me!"

For once Kakashi takes his nose out off his porn book and looks at me. "And how are you gonna do that?" My smile falls.

"I… don't know" I reply truthfully. Kakashi sighs heavily and, miraculously, puts his book away. "I can help… with that." It's my turn to raise a blonde, almost silver, eyebrow.

Out off the corner of his eye I see him throw a quick glance at the bush where my soon-to-be ex hides. Then he brings me to him and smashes his soft lips onto mines!

"(f/n)!" We pull away but our gazes don't stray from each other. "(f/n)!" my ex whines. I, with a lot of effort, take my purple eyes off Kakashi and towards the red haired man. "Yes?" I ask casually.

"We" he points at us with his finger "are done!" I give a fake frown and look at my knees to hide the happiness in my eyes. "If you say so…" he gives a curt nod and leaves the field.

"So… anything else you need help in?" I turn happily to Kakashi and sit on his lap. "I can think of something." We both smirk knowingly.


	7. Back to the Start A Song Drabble

_Idea thought of: September 12, 2008_

_Drabble Started: September 12, 2008_

_Drabbled Finished: September 12, 2008_

**Back to the Start (A song Drabble)**

_'The Scientist' by Coldplay_

**Disclaimer: I don't own this song or the main plot. Just the young woman's thoughts and words.**

_Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry_

_You don't know how lovely you are._

_I had to find you, tell you I need you,_

_Tell you I set you apart._

Everything happened so fast. One minute we were signing to the radio, the next I was flying. Out the front window; and to the rolling hillside.

_Tell me your secrets and ask me your questions,_

_Oh lets go back to the start._

_Running in circles, Coming' up Tails_

Heads on a science apart.

I felt the air leave my lungs, the grass crunch underneath me.

_Nobody said it was easy,_

_It's such a shame for us to part._

_Nobody said it was easy,_

_No one ever said it would be this hard._

_Oh take me back to the start._

The day had been sunny, as we drove through the countryside under a canopy of trees. Smiles crossed our faces; and filled our hearts.

_I was just guessing' at numbers and figures,_

_Pulling your puzzles apart._

_Questions of science, science and progress_

_Do not speak as loud as my heart._

The air grew suddenly chilly. I took off my seatbelt and shrugged on my black jacket. You have me a smile, I laughed.

A car appeared. It was a small road.

_And tell me you love me, come back and haunt me_

_Oh and I rush to the start._

_Running' in circles, Chasing' up Tails_

_Coming' back as we are_

We evaded, and went through the wooden bars that separated us from the grassy plains.

The car rolled down, you hit your head. It stopped at the bottom suddenly. I remember a sharp pain as I broke through the crystal.

_Nobody said it was easy,_

_Oh it's such a shame for us to part._

_Nobody said it was easy,_

_No one ever said it would be so hard._

It hurts; but it won't for long. I can't seem to get my breath to return to my tired lungs; but I don't feel any cuts. I thank the soft grass for that. I love you… Will you remember me?

Let's go back… to the start.

_I'm going' back to the start._

_Ahh ohh_

_Ahh ohh_

_Ahh ohh_


End file.
